(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passive exercise device. More specifically, this invention relates to a passive leg exercise device for use by paraplegics or quadriplegics. Physical therapist have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art describes many devices to passively exercise legs. Passive exercise has many beneficial characteristics including increased circulation, better over all muscle tone, and reduced atrophy of the extremities.
For example, GRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,131, discloses a device for exercising the legs of a person. Using the GRAY device, the person""s feet are strapped to what are effectively pedals, and the pedals then are then turned by an electric motor. The turning pedals cause the feet to travel in a circular motion with each foot being 180xc2x0 out of phase from the other. This circular motion then causes motion of the lower and upper legs to facilitate the passive exercise.
These related art devices generally contain the same functional elements, namely: a frame; motor; crank arms; pedals; and motor control circuitry. This combination of functional parts creates a bulky and somewhat awkward device, especially in the context of storing the device when not in use.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
This invention is a passive exercise device used for exercising a person""s impaired lower extremities. Specifically, the device exercises a person""s legs by automatically moving the feet in a forward or reverse pedalling motion.
The frame of the device, while providing a structurally sturdy base for the components to perform the automatic pedalling function, also provides an efficient method of moving and storing the exercise unit.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to provide passive exercise for a person""s legs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stable base upon which dynamic components of the passive exercise device may be placed.
Further objects of this invention are to provide for efficient shipping, moving and storage of the exercise device when not in use.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.